Winter Solstice
by Darkest Desire
Summary: Undead and uncaring, a former hero turned vampire surrenders to the darkness in his soul and the Slytherin side that he never truly embraced while he was alive.
1. Sweet Surrender

Summary: Undead and uncaring, a former hero turned vampire surrenders to the darkness in his soul and the Slytherin side that he never truly embraced while he was alive. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twisted plot created by my demented imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: SWEET SURRENDER 

My eyes are closed, but that does little to blind me as to where my prey has desperately hidden itself. I can hear the beating of their heart in my ears, feel it pounding through me, like the beat of a rock song played at too high of a volume. Adrenaline is now coursing through me as well, pumping through me as the thrill of the chase makes me eagerly anticipate my hard earned meal. It's sick and wrong, yet I can't find it within me to care.

Every muscle in my undead body is tense, ready for action, anticipating the last struggle of my victim before I can finally consume their sweet, life sustaining blood. It's ironic how someone else's death can be so sweet and is the only thing that keeps me, in turn, alive. I suppose "alive" isn't the most suitable word, though, considering I'm a vampire. Although I'm still breathing and can walk and talk like any human, I am no longer alive, and most certainly not human, nor will I ever be again. At first this realization unsettled me, the fact that I could no longer walk amongst my friends and family as one of them. Soon, however, I learned to enjoy my tainted existence, and now revel in the overwhelming pleasure it provides. I let myself become lost to it, let it define my entire existence, for one very simple reason. It is all I have left.

The very essence that was me died along with my body when I was changed into the demon that I now am. Although I look very much the same as I did when I was still counted among the living, same black hair and bright green eyes, I have changed more than anyone could have imagined. Perhaps it's the demon that now possesses the spot where my soul used to reside that did this to me, or just my Slytherin side finally asserting itself as I never would have let it when the opinion of others still mattered to me. Anyway, I've changed. I can't say whether it's for good or bad, for my very definition of those words has changed as well, although I'm quite certain those I knew from my former life would side with the latter. But I no longer care.

I am above them now, above their messy human emotions, and I have no inclination to return even if that were somehow possible. I am a superior breed that will last throughout the ages, whilst they themselves in the matter of a century will be no more than a memory contained within my mind. They consider me dead, but I will outlast them all. Vampires are immortal, after all, though many would prefer to associate the term immoral with my race. It is true that we kill without remorse, yet we do only what we must to survive. We are realistic; we care nothing for useless feelings that will give us no tangible advantage, and everything for knowledge and cunning. The fact that these are Slytherin virtues does not fail to escape my notice, and it is this knowledge that they are the very antithesis of the idealistic Gryffindor views that I expressed as a human makes surrendering to them all the sweeter.


	2. If it makes you happy

Summary: Undead and uncaring, a former hero turned vampire surrenders to the darkness in his soul and the Slytherin side that he never truly embraced while he was alive. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twisted plot created by my demented imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY 

It was cold that night. Of course, I myself couldn't feel it, being undead and all that, but my victim most certainly could. This time it was a tall, blonde, attractive looking male I had cornered; and his hair was on end, making goose bumps stand out all over his pale skin. I'm assuming they were from the weather; it was, after all, getting to be late autumn, although the possibility that this human felt my foreboding presence creeping down the alleyway behind him did enter my mind. That, however, was doubtful.

I've always prided myself on being sneaky, both before and after my turning, and with my enhanced, vampiric abilities; no normal mortal would so much as suspect my approach until a slight breath on their neck and then the pain of razor sharp fangs digging into their tender, juicy flesh enlightened them.

Anyways, my prey...they were leading me somewhere. The inconsistency of their direction led me to believe that one of two things was going on; they were lost, and perhaps more than a little drunk, or trying to lose anybody who might be attempting to follow them. If the latter was true, then too bad for them; 'cause I wasn't going anywhere.

I could have just killed this foolish man, right here, right now, it would have been all too easy, and yet something held me back. Whether it was because I was curious to know where this man was headed, or the fact that some instinct had kicked in telling me it was imperative to bid my time and be patient, I know not. All I know is, looking back; I'm glad that I waited.

The further away from the hustle and bustle, the lights, the noise, and the crowds of the city that we got, the more curious I became. Why was this lone figure, walking steadily forward in front of me heading down a dark, deserted alleyway in the dead of night? The fact that he might be drunk reentered my thoughts, for who in their right mind would do such a thing? It was dangerous for a human to do; they are weak and fragile, especially compared to myself, and even if the person I was following was not aware of the wizarding world, and therefore the possibility of being attacked by a vampire such as myself, drive-by shootings and muggings were quite commonplace in a city such as London.

Perhaps this man was a mugger, or criminal of some sort, and therefore was not afraid of being attacked because it was he who was biding his time until an unsuspecting victim happened upon him. The thought almost made me laugh out loud, and I would have had the circumstances been any different. The irony of my deduction, that my victim could be waiting for a victim of their own, brought a smirk to my face. Perhaps I'd be doing the pathetic mortals a favor by riding the city of this creep. My thoughts were morbid, and my humor sadistic, but I was happier now then I had ever been in my pitiful excuse for a life.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I don't know how often I'll be able to update or even how long I plan on making this story, but as long as I keep getting such wonderful feedback, I'll try and update on a regular basis. If anyone has any suggestions as to where this story should go then please let me know (cause I really have no idea). By the way, I added a bit to the first chapter, nothing substantial, just a bit more on the end. I hope the name change didn't throw anyone off, either. 


End file.
